


Early Morning Snuggles

by twitchystitxh



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, no beta we die, prompt: waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchystitxh/pseuds/twitchystitxh
Summary: Just some cute fluff, I plan to make it a part of a drabble series for this ship. Includes some of my health headcanons about Miranda
Relationships: Miranda Lotto/Noise Marie/Arystar Krory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Early Morning Snuggles

The alarm was loud enough to wake everyone up each morning, but Miranda's brain always seemed to rouse her from sleep just minutes before it sounded. Each morning she was immediately ready to go back to sleep or to mope about the poor timing, but the warmth of a body on either side of her soothed her mind. With just a few moments to spare Miranda rolled to one side and pressed a drowsy kiss to Marie's jaw. He usually slept on his back, and that was the easiest place for her to reach. Then, she rolled to her other side and kissed Krory's temple. He liked to sleep with one side of his face pressed into the pillow, and his chin tucked down. Miranda returned to laying on her back and let out a long sigh. 

The alarm blared, and Marie woke easily. When the loud alarm rang a second time he drowsily reached across Miranda and nudged Krory's side.

Krory groaned and sat up enough to free an arm from beneath himself to turn the alarm off. When he pulled his arm back he dropped to the mattress again. 

Miranda gently reached a hand out to pet his hair, "Good morning, love." She hummed contently and snuggled back when Marie scooted closer and draped an arm over her.

"I was sleeping so hard…" Krory sighed. He didn't continue to mope, though. Instead he scooted closer and shifted lower on the bed to rest his forehead on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda squeezed the arm she was laying on under him, and used her free arm to hold Marie's hand where it rested on her side. "You'll wake up more soon. Good morning, Marie." She turned her head to kiss Marie's cheek as best as she could. She settled back into a comfortable position and nuzzled her nose into Krory's hair.

"Good morning," Marie nuzzled at the back of her head. "Did you sleep all right?"

"I slept, though I do not know if I slept well or not," Miranda let herself relax between them. 

Marie rubbed her side, "The insomnia seems better, since you started that new medication."

"Yes, I think it is helping. I still feel tired, though," Miranda sighed into Krory's hair.

Krory lightly rubbed her side, his hand just below Marie's. When their hands brushed he twined their fingers together. "Why don't you take the first shower? The warm water seems to help, sometimes."

"Oh…maybe. I don't want to stop snuggling yet though," Miranda squeezed him a little to emphasize her point. "Let's stay like this a little longer."

"Definitely," Marie gave Krory's hand a squeeze and leaned further in against Miranda. "We have time. I only set the alarm today so we would all be up in time to get ready for brunch with my father."

Miranda sighed happily, and Krory echoed the sound a few moments later.

The three stayed tangled together like that, occasionally shifting positions to give lazy kisses. When they were all awake enough to get up Krory sat up first and helped Miranda scoot to the side of the bed to stand up. She grimaced as she stood and joints all over her body crackled and popped.

"I think I will take that shower now," Miranda groaned between words as she stretched.

"Are you hurting today?" Marie asked.

"A little more than usual, but I think the hot water will help. If it doesn't I think I'll need to lay down when we get back from brunch," Miranda shuffled to the closet to choose an outfit for the day.

"If you want to reschedule, he'll understand," Marie promised. He also picked a set of clothes for the day.

"No, I should be fine for a short visit. If your brothers are all coming I might take a set of ear plugs, just in case," Miranda paused as she passed Krory, just to hug him and lean against him for a moment.

Krory wrapped an arm around her waist, "Do you want me to help you with your hair after the shower?"

"That would be wonderful," Miranda answered. 

"All right, I'll be in after you're done," he kissed her head and she made her way off to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is a rather rare ship in the fandom, but I want to start writing short little things for it. If y'all wanna submit any type of prompts just comment them and I'll see if I can make it work. I know it has been a long time since I have been active on here, but my health got bad and my ability to write just left because of it. I am slowly trying to begin writing more, and starting with short things like this I can get support and feedback on seemed to be the best way to start


End file.
